slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-049
SCP-049 'or "'The Plague Doctor" is a SCP boss in Slender Fortress. Description Contained by the MIB organization known as the SCP Foundation that secures supernatural entities and items called SCPs, SCP-049 is a male humanoid draped in a plague doctor uniform that is revealed to be his skin. Suffering from delusions that certain people are infected with the Black Plague and he is the only cure, SCP-049 will find these certain people before touching them, instantly killing them before he performs surgery on their corpse and reanimates them as mindless "cured" zombie-like creatures. He is known for his Human-like eyes, however it is not revealed to what is underneath his mask. Though many have speculated that its part of his skin, similar to his cloak. In Slender Fortress SCP-049 is a boss in the SCP Pack, being one of the many chasers, SCP-049 kills anyone regardless of class upon contact with his deadly touch. When chasing the player, his speed can be slightly decreased when someone is looking upon him and, when idle he will crouch down which makes him difficult to spot, only getting up and attacking the player if he sees them. This makes it possible to keep him unalerted by crouching past him out of sight. An experienced player who pays attention to his or her environment can hear his deep pitch quotes, indicating that he is nearby and can use this to their advantage and escape or hide before he spots them. Another good tactic is to stay alone or in small groups of at least no bigger than 2 instead of large ones since his one-hit lethal touch can quickly turn disastrous for players who are close together. As of the Slender Fortress 1.6.8 he now can be stunned, has an attack animation and was converted to a proxy boss. He uses the same proxies as Giant Zombie Soldier and Billy. (Likely a placeholder.) Quotes Intro: *"Oh my, the pestilence is here, and I can sense it. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it." *"Ah, I wasn't aware we had company. We rarely get visitors down here." *"Good heavens. It's worse than I thought. Like wildfire, it spreads. They should have brought me here sooner." *"I need to get to work before the disease consumes the rest of these poor souls." Alert: * "Hello." * "Greetings." * "Oh my, yet another victim of the disease." * "You are not the doctor." * "I am the cure." * "Do not be afraid, I am the cure." Search: *"Ring-a-ring o' roses. A pocket full of posies. A-tishoo. A-tishoo. We all fall down." When chasing the player: * "I sense the disease in you." * "I am the cure." * "Do not be afraid, I am the cure." * "Stop resisting, I am here to cure you." Classic Intro: * "I am the cure" * "I have come to cure you. You all have the disease." * "If you thought Obamacare was something you clearly have not seen my cure." * "This is an intervention. You will be cured." * "I will save you all from the disease that happens to be plaguing your bodies." * "What do you mean by calm down? I am already calm." Alert: * "Hide and run all you want. I still know where you are." * "I see you!" * "I sense the disease." * "My cure is the most effective." * "Stop hiding and let me help you." * "I can cure you." * "It's not too late. I can cure you." * "It's only a matter of time." * "You cannot escape your fate no matter what you do." * "Come right to me because it is time for the cure, my dear one." * "This will be over before you know it and I can guarantee that it will be." * "I hear the diseased heart beating." SCP-049-2 SCP-049-2 are a proxy type enemy who hunt the RED team. Description A few minutes after SCP-049's surgery, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately 300% as it attempts to kill any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. The instances encountered in SCP - Containment Breach are guards with a midline incision on their chest and bits of flesh and armor torn from their limbs. Their visors are also ripped off. In Slender Fortress Currently SCP-049 is using Zombie Spies as place holders, but till eventually be updated to this model. Proxies are living players and not computer enemies. unlike most proxies, SCP-049's are different, even if they look like Zombie Spies, the only way for SCP-049 to spawn in proxies is to kill someone from the RED team. They should turn into a proxy, esentually making this an infection mechanic. It is currently in testing right now but in the future we expect to have full fledged SCP-049-2 models as well as the correct animations and stats of said SCP. Gallery SCP-049.jpg|SCP-049 as seen on SCP Foundation Trivia *SCP-049 utilizes his model from SCP - Containment Breach. Strangely, however, his quotes are not from the game. They are instead from an unknown source, possibly created solely for Slender Fortress, having a much deeper and demonic voice (unlike his usually soft calm tone) sounding identical to that of Maledict, the voice heard at the beginning of Hellfire, it has been rumored the reason why he uses a different voice was because TheVolgun (his voice actor) did not let Glubbable use his voice, so Glubbable instead made his or her own voice lines. It is unknown if this is true or not. **As of 1.6.8, SCP-049 now uses his voice from the original SCP - Containment Breach game. *SCP-049 is very much hated by players in Containment Breach since people tend to stick together in tight groups and are killed due to the tight environment and hallways, it is not recommended to stay together in large numbers otherwise he could quickly wipe out the entire team, but this reason is probably due to inexperienced players or players who don't really care. Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:Proxy Masters